Epic collab
by Clankerbotic
Summary: Strange people are appearing in konoha, some with bright spiky red hair.. some with strange things called "death notes" and even some claiming to be from a prestigious high school. most epic collaboration EVA!


AUTHORS GREETING =D

well.. this story will get pretty smutty.. but IT DOES HAVE A PLOT. there will be man smex... but not every five minutes. i just felt like writing an EPIC collaboration of anime and anime related video games. so i shall make this promise to you!

THERE WILL BE YAOI

THERE WILL BE YURI

THERE WILL... er.. MAYBE I CAN TOLERATE ONE STRAIGHT COUPLING!

and THERE WILL BE AWESOME.

that is all. thanks.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Axel really didn't understand what was going on.

One minute he was about to cut sora's head off with his flaming hell wheels, and then the next, he's hearing funny voices in his head and falling out of the sky.

For a moment the sensation of falling was quite... relaxing, but then reality hit him with a hard thud on the ground and axel was spitting dirt. Quickly, he got to his knees and brushed more dirt from his long, symbolic black cloak, and turned his electric green eyes to his surroundings.

Now he definitely had no idea where the hell he was.

There were clusters of trees surrounding the small clearing he had landed in, so he could rightfully assume he was in the woods, but that was about it.

A faint hissing came up from behind the delirious redhead and he quickly jumped to his feet. Three hissing and coiling rattlesnakes were in the place he was just sitting.

Axel wasn't stupid though, for it is common sense that rattlesnakes live in only desert climates, flames protruded from his long fingers and his chakrams appeared. Each razor sharp point glinted in the faint sunlight. In suspicious situations you always have to be on your guard.

"Who's there?! I demand you tell me where I am!" axel shouted as harshly as he could, yet he couldn't help the confused little boy tone that piqued in his question.

A Smokey, whispery voice replied to him, "I have never seen you... or anyone like you for that matter... tell me, what is your name?"

The redhead couldn't tell where the voice was coming from, so he spoke to just about every surrounding tree. "The name's Axel. Who are you? Show yourself!" he sounded more confident this time.

"There is no need to rush..." replied the strange voice. Axels bright green eyes caught a shadowy figure zipping from one tree to the other. "Anyways, I don't think I like your hostility. Now wouldn't you mind putting away those fancy weapons?"

"SHOW YOURSELF!" Axel persisted.

Two men leaped from the trees and landed with stealth about ten feet in front of him.

One of the men was slightly shorter than the other, he had grey hair, dark eyes studied him behind round glasses in which he pushed up his nose ridge with his middle and index finger. The other taller one had ivory skin, and long black hair that brushed over his face and shoulders. With a closer look Axel could see yellowish snakelike eyes set above a slightly pointed nose and a wicked seductive smile.

"My name is Orochimaru." he spoke in that strange voice. _Is he hissing?_ Thought Axel.

"And this man here is Kabuto." Kabuto nodded his head toward Axel.

"What the hell do YOU guys want? Tell me, WHERE THE HELL AM I?" Now he was very aggravated. his slender brows furrowed in frustration.

"You are in Konoha." Kabuto answered. "And as Lord Orochimaru said earlier, he does not appreciate hostility, so we will be killing you now."

Orochimaru stepped back as Kabuto lunged at Axel and swiped a Kunai toward his face.

Axel dodged the kunai and flung a chakram at Kabuto's fleeting figure, But as he did, Orochimaru attempted to stab Axel in the chest with his katana.

He managed to dodge the dangerous blade but stumbled onto the ground. Quickly, he got up and ran to retrieve his other chakram.

Kabuto pounced into a tree and out of sight just as Orochimaru unsheathed his katana and leaped into the air, prepared to slice Axel completely in half.

Axel blocked it with his chakram and the cling of metal could be heard through the still air. Both of them jumped back and struck again and again until Orochimaru panted, and then extended his throat. With lightning speed he attempted to sink his teeth into Axel's throat.

Axel was surprised when he saw Orochimaru fall down, but that was becoming obvious that it was just a diversion because he didn't see Kabuto come up behind him.

Quickly, he jabbed three pressure points and Axel went down, his chakrams dropped to his side and disappeared in flame.

Orochimaru and Kabuto watched the tall man sink to his knees drowsily, then fall to the ground.

The last thing Axel could see before his vision went completely dark was Orochimaru standing above him with a wicked grin.

0000OOOoooOOO0000

Misa's eyes opened, but had to take a moment to adjust to the bright light. She was in a hospital room, but not a fancy one like she was used to. _And wouldn't L make her use a private hospital instead of a public one? _

Nonetheless when she looked around she didn't see anyone she knew. All she saw was a nurse, and three other people standing around her.

From the side view of her hospital bed she could see one of the people was a girl wearing a red dress. She had green eyes, and… wait... PINK HAIR. One of the others had brown hair and dark brown eyes, and he wore a green vest over a mesh shirt. The only peculiar thing about him was that his hair kinda reminded Misa of a pineapple. The third guy had long light brown hair that was loosely tied back, he also had a headband with two buckles on the sides set under the few hairs that fell loosely over his pale complexion. Misa could tell that his eyes were completely white, kind of like they had a strange film over them.

"Thank goodness you are okay!" the pink haired one proclaimed. "We found you passed out in the Ichiraku Ramen shop!"

Misa got up; she stumbled a bit and then gained her balance. "Well, thanks for your concern but Misamisa has got to get going."

"Are you sure you would not like some more rest before you move about young lady?" the nurse asked.

"MISAMISA KNOWS WHAT MISAMISA NEEDS!" she shouted, straightening her corset. Quickly, she turned and walked out to the main entrance.

But what she saw outside wasn't skyscrapers and people with suits and cell phones, but a quaint kind of feudal Japan style looking village. Somehow though, it seemed familiar… like some place she had seen or visited before.

But then, all of her questions were answered when she saw THEM.

A blonde, spiky haired boy came zooming past, he had little whisker-like scars on his face and he wore a bright orange jumpsuit. A raven haired boy in a blue tee shirt and white shorts came chasing after him.

"GET BACK HERE UZUMAKI! I SAW YOU WITH THAT ITASASU FANFICTION!!!"

The blonde haired kid laughed and kept running until they were both out of sight.

Misa had almost no doubt as to where she was now… "BUT KONOHA DOESN'T EXIST!!" she shouted.

_Wait…_ Misa thought. _Where did that girl say she found me? _

The answer hit her like a ton of bricks.

"THE ICHIRAKU RAMEN SHOP!!!!" Misa shouted again. Passerbies were starting to give her weird looks. "And those people who were standing at my bedside…" Misa's eyes shot open like she was just jolted with an electric impulse. Quickly, she turned and ran back into the hospital.

The three people she was looking for were standing at the visitors counter talking. Misa ran over and glomped all three of them at once.

"Hey! Watch it…!" the spiky ponytail guy began his retaliation.

Misa clapped and got to her feet.

"OHMYGOSHIAMSOHAPPYTOMEETYOUMYNAMESMISAMISAIMAMODELANDIWATCHYOUGUYSONTVALLTHETIME!!!!!!"

"Whoa, slow down!" the pink haired girl said.

Misa took a deep breath and began more calmly. "Hi. I am Misa. I am a model and I watch you guys on TV all the time." She pointed to the ponytail guy. "Nara, Shikamaru." Then to the pink haired girl. "Haruno, Sakura." And then to the last one with the white eyes. "Hyuuga, Neji." And with another clap she stated again, how happy she was to meet them more times than they all could count.

Neji got up, and without a word, he swept around behind Misa and jabbed the back of her neck, causing her to pass out.

Sakura and Shikamaru gave him a weird look when the over-energetic blonde girl passed out onto the floor.

"We need to take her to Hokage Sama." Neji explained. "She will want to know why… and exactly how this girl knows so much about us."

"Yeah... it is a little suspicious..." Sakura replied as if she was trying to sound smart. (Authors note: I hate Sakura. And don't lie, you know you do too.)

Neji slung Misa over her shoulder and all three of them headed off to the Hokage's office.


End file.
